


Beyond the sky

by midnight_blue_eyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hotarubi no Mori E inspired, M/M, Slow Build, ratings will change eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, we need a breath of fresh air in a world this toxic. An antidote to an incurable poison. It may come in various forms, but it's there, always, just when we need it. Mine just came with tears, screams and beautiful honey eyes. It comes in various forms,yes, but everyone knows it. </p>
<p>It's the essence of life.</p>
<p>Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna give this a shot

The once dark sky transcended into a tranquil blue, announcing to the world, that dawn had arrived. The chirping of the birds were the only sounds that remained unveiled by the early morning fog. Mountains and mountains covered the landscape—almost as if they were trying to protect the old shrine hidden in between. It would take quite an effort for the untrained eye to locate the slightly run down shrine somewhere among the luscious green trees that were spread throughout the forests. It was home to all the birds, wild animals and countless spirits residing in the forest.

 

The leaves were summer's treasures—dressed in morning dew, sparkling and swaying in the gentle breeze. The steep stairs to the shrine were what one could expect: weeds sprouting from the cracks in the pavement, stairs covered in dirt, slightly wet from the dews, but still firm, strong and unyielding. Slightly tattered talisman hanged down from the shrine of the Mountain god, watching over the villagers and wading off any evil spirit.

 

A beautiful lake was the reward of lost wanderers who climbed all the way up to the shrine and decided to take stroll in the forest, which was never. And so, the liquid mirror remained a quiet secret, unknown to the rest of creation. The water of the lake was the most beautiful azure—contrasting the dark grey rocks and pink water lilies which were quite often concealed by the heavy morning fog. In the middle of the lake, on top of a rock, sat a quiet boy with hair darker than the darkest night. He peered wordlessly into the morning sky, waiting.

 

The sun's first rays of the day and the constant chirping of the birds sang the melody of yet another summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? I will be unable to keep my updates consistent but I'll try my best. I'll probably reply faster [Here](https://twitter.com/volleyballSWAGx)


End file.
